What really matters
by shinigami2174
Summary: No matter the circumstances and duties someone might have, there are things that are the most important ones. 1x2x1


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know the song "Nothing else matters" either. I am not making money. I am totally penniless, so please don't sue me.  
  
What really matters

Author: shinigami2174

Archive: mediaminer.org and fanfiction.net under shinigami2174

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, songfic.

Pairings: R1, 1x2x1 implied, 1x1 (non-explicit)

Timeline: After Endless Waltz

Spoilers: None.

Genre: Angst.

Feedback: Yes please! shinigami2174Argentina.com  
  
Thanks to moonprincess2097 for beta reading.  
  
The voice of the Vice-minister Darlian sounded on the speakers, traveling to the ears of the people attending the Peace conference in L1. She was again preaching about the importance of maintaining peace on Earth and the colonies. Behind her, a young man stood vigilant, with his full attention to her surroundings and any kind of danger that might be lurking in the shadows, waiting to exploit any vulnerability in her security detail.  
  
He was accustomed to this kind of events by now. Years as chief of security in her team had made Heero Yuy immune to boredom. After the second war, Une had asked his help to protect Relena. He had accepted reluctantly.  
  
To avoid giving away his thoughts to anybody he hid his emotions very well behind his stone mask and his pair of sunglasses. If anything was bothering him or making him happy nobody would be able to tell.  
  
Everything was going according to the schedule. In fifteen more minutes they would be out of the building, boarding a limo that would take them to the space port to get a shuttle to L3, their next stop in the tour of conferences.  
  
Heero knew it was all a load of crap, a waste of time, but it was necessary to keep everybody happy. It was a small price to pay to keep the world in peace. He knew it too well, but it didn't make it any easier.  
  
Finally, the public erupted in a big applause. The man knew the drill, now someone would give Relena some flowers and she would shake some hands, kiss some babies and make her grand exit.  
  
A little girl approached Relena. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses for the Vice Foreing Minister. There was nothing remarkable in her appearance except for a long, chestnut colored braid that reached her little waist.  
  
The sight of the braid made Heero look twice at her, and then he noticed a pair of huge indigo eyes, staring at him behind the gigantic flower bouquet. It was too much for him, the little girl's features made him remember another pair of indigo eyes looking at him full of love, a long braid caressing his skin and the owner of that braid, who owned Heero's heart too, calling his name in a husky voice.  
  
The voice of Relena calling for him brought his attention back to the moment. It was time to go. With precise movements, he reached for her and surveyed their exit route to be sure everything was in order.  
  
They got to the car without incident and rode in silence towards the space port. He was quieter than usual, which meant he was blatantly ignoring her. He forgot to emit the casual grunts that made clear for her that he was listening. Idly, he wondered what Duo was doing back on Earth. He missed him so much.  
  
_So close no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters_  
  
He loathed those trips accompanying Relena with his whole heart. He knew Duo hated them as well, but the braided man had never said anything about it. Both of them were so painfully aware of the importance of Relena's role in the fragile peace than accepted the way things were without protests. After all, they became had become a couple some time after he had started working for Relena. "Heero, are you listening to me?"  
  
Again, the voice of the young woman got his attention. He looked at her and found in her eyes the same unconditional love that she always professed to him. It was painful, for the three of them.  
  
Heero knew that Relena knew about Duo. He also was certain Duo was aware of her feelings towards him. However, after years together, Duo didn't have any insecurities about his love. Relena loved him, but he loved Duo. It was as simple as that.   
  
The flight to L3 went without incident. Relena noticed again that Heero seemed absent, quieter than usual. She touched his shoulder shyly, trying to get his attention. He looked at her, frowning at her touch. He didn't want to be touched by her. There was just one person in the universe that could touch him, and he was sure as hell it wasn't her.  
  
"Heero, is something the matter?"  
  
She asked him, ignoring the pang of pain in her guts when she observed his reaction to her touch.  
  
"Just tired, "he stated in a tone that indicated that the topic was closed and over with.  
  
_Never opened myself this way_

_ Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

_And nothing else matters_   
  
Once in the hotel, he searched her suite thoroughly, making sure there weren't any bombs or bugs or any kind of device that put her in danger. He brushed off her advances as always and retired to his room.  
  
He was exhausted, but needed to hear Duo's voice so badly that before taking care of his hunger or tiredness he dialed the number of their apartment on Earth. The answering machine picked up, letting him know that Duo was on a mission for the Preventers. They had special codes for each other, so they would be able to leave clues about their whereabouts in their answering machine without anyone else knowing.  
  
He didn't like the situation, but he could not do anything about it. A long warm bath was in order. He smiled to himself remembering the time when he thought baths were inefficient and a waste of time. It had been Duo to show him otherwise. Remembering all the times he and Duo had share in their huge bathtub always made him smile.  
  
The taste of his lover skin; the caressing touch of his long hair on Heero's body, the sweetness of his soft lips, always so giving, so passionate; the look of Duo's eyes when they made love. All these memories overloaded his senses while he was touching himself without being conscious about it.  
  
Memories of Duo and long warm baths had always the same effect on him. Calling his lover's name he reached his climax, longing for the braided man presence once again. He stood up and got out of the bathtub, reaching for a towel to dry himself. Too tired to even think about anything else but Duo, he went to bed.  
  
_Trust I seek and I find you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters_   
  
The next day Relena had another speech engagement. It was a short one, he was in luck. The ex-soldier didn't think he would have been able to stand so much ass-kissing that day. He was worried about his Duo.  
  
_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know_  
  
He tried to contact him again during his lunch break. He was just able to reach their answering machine. Now, he was worried sick. Relena was not helping matters; she was all over him, asking him questions, trying to touch him while all he could think about was his lover.   
  
_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters  
_  
They had another shuttle to catch. L4 was the last stop of the tour and he was immensely grateful for that. He hacked the Preventers files to locate Duo and discovered he was in a short but dangerous mission.  
  
Knowing where he was didn't help. He was supposed to be with him, he was his partner in every sense of the word, but he had to accompany Relena. He knew it was not her fault, but he resented her anyway.  
  
_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know  
_  
It was finally over. After the last speech, they hurried up to catch their shuttle to Earth. Heero was counting the seconds to be reunited with Duo. He just wanted to touch the braided man, to hold him and to be able to lose himself in those impossibly large blue eyes that were his sanctuary against the ugliness of the world. Soon, he thought.  
  
_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters   
_  
He felt sick when he didn't see Duo waiting for him in the space port. According to the mission plans he read, Duo was supposed to be back already. He ran away from Relena, who was trying to grab his hand again, and went directly to Preventers HQ.  
  
The chaos he encountered in the mission control room sent him in a frenzy. The mission had been a failure, an agent was down and nobody seemed to know who he was. Suddenly, all the memories of his life with Duo came to him and hit him hard. The mere thought of loosing his lover gave him nausea.  
  
"He can't die. I've never told him..." he whispered to nobody.  
  
_Trust I seek and I find you_

_ Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters  
_  
He was sure Duo knew how he felt, but he had never told him. Neither had Duo. He never felt the need before, but he needed to say it now. Most important, he needed to hear it. He needed to taste those soft lips again, to bury himself in Duo's embrace.  
  
_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play _

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know _

_And I know_  
  
A voice cracked over the com link in the control room. The agent gave a brief report of the mission, one agent was down, but everybody was alive and medical help had been given to the injured agent. Unable to take it anymore, Heero took the radio from the chief of operations and with a note of desperation in his voice he ordered  
  
"I need to talk to Agent Maxwell."  
  
Nobody in their right mind would refuse a request from Heero Yuy, so rapidly someone called for Duo and his tired voice soon filled the control room.  
  
"This better be important..." he sounded terribly annoyed.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero? Is that you? Is something the matter?"  
  
Relief filled Heero's heart at once. Incapable of say anything else, he just said.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters _


End file.
